


Impurity

by EdenMiasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Drugging, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Marking, Masturbation, Molestation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Step-parents, Unhealthy Relationships, obsessive ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: Ben understands why Han likes her. She is kind, polite, funny. Shes a natural mother and stunningly beautiful.Ben wants her all to himself.





	Impurity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Скверна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237612) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> Let me start off saying i dont condone any of the things i have written. Noncon is fucked.  
> I dont know why i wrote this or where it came from but like... here it is.

 

He understands why Han likes her.

 

She is kind, polite, funny. Shes a natural mother, but with the spirit of a highschooler and the body of an athletic university student. She obvously makes him feel young, at 45 years old the old man has began his midlife crisis and the first step was getting himself a fresh 29 year old wife the moment his hair began to grey.

 

It just sucks that she has to be married to an ungrateful, bitter man who could barely love his first wife properly and now claims shes his sun and stars.

 

Her name is Rey, he doesnt know where she comes from and she doesnt seem to either, she was bought home one day by Han who spouted his undying love for her and promised her a job at an auto repair shop a friend owned. She was very  _ very  _ out of place here.

 

But regardless, this has turned out in Bens favor.

 

She is good to him, like any stepmother should be, but he can’t quite figure out just yet if she is with Han for the inheritance or if she truly, genuinely likes his company or even… loves him.

 

Her hair is always tied in haphazard buns when he finds her in the kitchen most mornings, Han already off at work, and she offers him a mug of black coffee to kickstart another mundane highschool day. 

 

“Mornin’ Benny!”

 

She is so painfully cheery for someone awake at 7am, but her friendliness makes him smile back every time.

 

“Good morning, Rey”

 

She grins at him from the rim of her own coffee mug, leaving a thin creamy film on her upper lip that she licks off with the same movements hes seen from dogs. Ben mentally stocks that image, shes cute, with her small hands wrapped around the porcelain mug practically hugging the warmth out of it.

 

Ben takes a seat one place to the side of her, his iphone open to a list of daily events in the news, he didnt trust the papers, but every day theres yesterdays roll on the end of the dinner table where Han had been reading at 4am. Hes always a day behind on the news and Ben doesnt understand why the idiot wont just upgrade to digital like everyone else.

 

They sit in a comfortable silence together. 

 

Even from here he can smell her warm floral scent, it caresses his senses like the gentle petting of a hand, and when he looks up from his phone he can see her smiling sweetly with eyes trained out the window, watching birds flock in the morning sunlight and pick the grass for a feed.

 

She catches Ben staring, but doesnt bite him for it, instead the corner of her mouth quirks like a joke had been said and asks him ‘whats wrong?’ in a soft tone. He loves her softness, he loves that she doesnt get angry when he acts ‘off’ like Han does. Shes a wonderful contrast that didnt belong in the hands of that man.

 

Ben picked a simple answer to cover himself. “You missed some hairs” he tells her, pointing to the sides of her head where threads of loose hair hung down haphazardly and tickled her cheeks, she simply gathered them and curled them behind her ears in a swift delicate motion.

 

“Better?”

 

“Better.”

 

* * *

 

Rey always drops him off at highschool in the mornings but has him walk home in the afternoon, her work keeps her till 5pm but hes fine with waiting at home till he has her company again. She comes home between 5:20 and 5:30, or 6 if its a thursday and she buys groceries. Hes realised she has a pattern but doubts she is aware of it herself.

 

The sound of her car pulling into the driveway alerted Ben to start up the coffee maker, knowing his step-mother would love a fresh brew after a long shift, he steps out into the livingroom to greet her at the door. Rey is grease stained, slightly sweaty, but clearly satisfied with another hard day of work at the auto shop.

 

“Hey benny” she chirps, standing on her toes to plant a chaste and  _ motherly _ kiss to his temple that he leans down into. It leaves his skin with a lingering warmth that tingles pleasantly.

 

“How was school?” she followed up.

 

“Fine, boring, Michael threw up in algebra class so he could avoid a test”

 

“eew, I had to clean vomit out of someones footwell today too, god i need a-”

 

“Coffee?” Ben finished her sentence, he already knew.

 

Rey smiles at him as a thank you, and she proceeds to the kitchen with ben on her heels. She pours herself a half cup, and a full one for him, while he drinks his black she mixes in a heaped spoon of sugar and milk into her own.

 

She details her day to him over their brews, having a personal inclination to gossip, but the words said filter through his ears and dissolve into nothing. Surely it is not that Ben doesnt  _ care, _ he just cant quite focus on her story when her cute thin lips tug into a grin when she remembers something funny, or watching her tongue meet the rim of her coffee mug before taking a sip. He was more or less distracted.

 

When Rey asks about his day he just deflects it, school is boring, his friends are boring, nothing there was as entertaining to him as sitting at a table and talking with her. He lies about getting a good grade on a recent test, just to see her beam at him with a smile that makes his heart stutter, before he encourages the conversation back to her.

 

She doesnt mind talking, hes sure she honestly  _ loves _ talking, because she can carry a topic for half an hour without repeating herself in that adorable bell like voice of hers.

 

By the time the clock struck 7 Rey had finished her drink and prepared the meat and vegetables for their dinner with Bens assistance. Hes always there ready to help so long as its Rey that requests it.

 

“Im going to take a shower” she tells him as he collects the dirtied utensils and dumps them into a sink of hot soapy water, he casts her a look over his shoulder and nods, watching her retreating back and sees her sneak her hands up the back of her shirt to preemptively unlatch her bra as she ascends the stairs to the master bedroom. 

 

For a flickering moment he could see the tempting dip of her hipbones and his mouth feels so dry suddenly.

 

Shes out of sight, out of earshot, and he can hear the faucet upstairs turn and the aching churn of the pipes in the walls. His atmosphere changes enough for him to notice, it nauseates him almost, somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice is repeating to him.

 

_ Sick! Sick! Sick! Sick! Sick! _

 

Ben’s eyes turn to the printless white mug sitting to the side of the countertop with a thin tacky ring of sugar and coffee sitting in the bottom. A corner of his eye twitches,  _ sweet _ , she is sweet to him, in personality, in scent, and in her delicate mannerisms of care she shows to him. Shes like honey personified.

 

Fingers much larger than her own slip through the handle and bring it to his chest, he can smell the strong coffee scent, but something underlying thats unique to her lingers. As if hes pulled to it he lifts the rim to his lips and presses them ever so slightly against the cool ceramic, nesting in the ghost of her own mouth, tracing with his tongue her remaining essence. 

 

_ I can taste her _ , he thinks,  _ shes so sweet, molasses, thick and rich.  _ He subconsciously whimpered, feeling overwhelmed just from the minor sliver of Rey he could feast upon shamelessly. 

 

With something so simple, he’d never expected to become addicted.

 

* * *

 

_ Rey, Rey, Rey! _

 

Ben wakes in a cold sweat, a lingering pain in his muscles as if he’d ran a marathon, It  _ hurt _ . Over the months his dreams were becoming increasingly concerning to him, the subject matter was just a little too  _ off key _ for him to simply ignore.

 

Rey was the centre of it all.

 

Beautiful goddess Rey. Kind and caring mother, a Deity of all things pure and divine, the only thing he lives for.

 

But around her was corruption,  _ cancer _ , she stood out amongst the grime. Sometimes she is surrounded, others its simply present in the corners of their household. Tonight, as Ben watches himself frantically thrusting into the divine woman, his hands leave oily black marks on every inch of skin he touches, painting her in his colors, staining her with his impure greed.

 

He feels himself harden at the memory, but it twines with a guilty nausea. He is well aware that it is fucked up but the way she makes him feel, the way shes constantly somewhere in his mind with her gentle words and encouraging smile, accosts the idea that his need for her is immoral.

A cold shower shocks away his doubts and the remaining heat that tingles down his limbs, and with it any traces of last nights nefarious fantasies. The steamless mirror shows him a tired boy, in three weeks he will be seventeen but he is already a man, grown awkwardly into a body too massive to house such a meek soul. His skin is pale, always has been and always will be, and a haphazard freckling of moles litter his body like a painter had simply flicked a brush over him and deemed it suitable.

 

He can never see his father in his image. No, traits of his late mother were obvious, her proud brow and delicate skin, the sharpness of her eyes that carried onto him and left him with a permanent glare. He had his fathers height, just that. And soon he feels, in a perfect world, he will be an adequate replacement for Han in the life of Rey.

 

Ben finds her downstairs having just stepped inside after hanging out a round of laundry, having a full basket rested on her hip that swayed with her movements as she came to rest it on the living room sofa. Ben followed after her picking up the two loose socks that fell behind.

 

“Good morning!” Rey greeted him.  _ So happy to see me, sunshine woman. _

 

In return he nods and makes his way to the kitchen for a drink. Its Sunday, the semester holidays are just around the corner and that means Han is likely to go to the Bahamas like he always does this time of year he’d already seen the two tickets booked, one for himself, one for Rey, none for Ben, sent in a sealed unmarked envelope. 

 

He’d be damned if he had to spend most of his break without the company of his mother, of  _ Rey,  _ so he gave himself a time bracket, they board for a cruise in five days, the cruise itself sets out for four days on the sea, docks for 14, and another four days to return. He has five days to somehow keep Rey from going, to hell with Han and whatever hairthin threads he’d pulled for these tickets.

 

_ I could break my leg _ he considers as the pot of coffee brews before him, in the swirling black liquid he can envision himself leaping from the roof of the house and the terrified doe eyes of his mother rushing up to comfort him, fretting in a panic like she does over small things. She’d never let Han or herself leave if their son was hospitalised.

 

However a broken leg was considerably  _ painful _ , the idea is kept but pocketed as a last ditch effort if nothing else hits him. 

 

_ What if Han dies? No, too extreme. _

 

_ What if she… what if I…  _

 

“I think its done!”

 

Rey chirps into his ear and startles the daylights out of Ben, he jumps nearly five feet away from her but shes beaming with mirth. “You were totally spacing out there, its been beeping at you for like five minutes now”

 

“Oh yes, right..” 

 

“Something on your mind?” she inquires.

 

Ben bites the tip of a shiny steel spoon as he pours himself a mug, raising a brow and the pot to her line of sight as if to ask ‘want one?’. She shakes her head.  _ Fine _ . “was just thinking about what I’m going to do over the break”

 

“Already got plans?” her tone takes on something of knowing playfulness, though she knows little to nothing at all.

 

_ Why do you sound so coy? _

 

“Actually its the opposite. I feel I will be spending the whole time bored at home”

 

“What about your friends?” 

 

“What friends?” 

 

She is quiet for a moment, concerningly so, and when he looks at her face she seems worried.  _ Does she not know? _

 

“I have no interest in befriending those in my year level”

 

_ In fact, I hate them. I hate their small minds, their short skirts, their unclean gazes, the filthy youth.  _

 

“Thats so sad..” 

 

Ben waves her off with a somewhat forced smile. “I have more ‘friends’ online who suit my introversion better than the rowdy idiots in my classes”, he tries to play it off with his fathers signature snide narcissism that shes familiar with, and she returns a quirked lip and exaggerated eye roll.

 

That was easier to avert than he thought.

 

“At least leave the house  _ sometimes _ or else you’ll get sick” she remarks playfully.

 

_...Sick. _

 

Ben lets a real smile through to her, of course, this will work. “I will, dont worry”.

 

_ Sick. _

 

* * *

 

Ben helps Rey with the laundry, they watch documentaries together while sitting cross legged in front of piles of separate clothing. Some man in a lab coat waddles around the television screen talking in a british accent about drugs and medical science but neither were paying attention.

 

“-so I was like, ‘theres something wrong with the battery terminal, not the battery’ but did he listen? No! The customer paid for a whole new battery and got mad that it wouldnt work and suddenly its my fucking fault!”

 

Rey likes to bitch while doing house work, and admittedly Ben loves it. She gets passionate when she starts to rant, her cheeks tint red and her brows furrowed cutely, shes so expressional and loves to throw her arms around for emphasis.

 

“And do you know why they didnt listen to me the first time?” theres that edge to her voice, she always picks it up in these scenarios because this is the seventh time its happened and she hates it, “Its because Im a woman, apparently I don’t know shit about cars!”

 

Ben releases a deep sigh and shakes his head. If only her coworkers could realise how amazing and talented Rey was, how  _ lucky  _ they should consider themselves to even talk to her. She angrily places down a folded polo shirt in her pile and digs another article from the basket beside her as Ben does the same.

 

She continues for a while, she cant have a good bitch to Han, and surely cant to her colleagues, and she knows Ben is all ears to her stories, so she gladly regales him on everything thats been ‘pissing her off’ for the past week.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he watches her pluck her more delicate articles from the base of her basket, woolen socks, more decorative socks, beige bra, panties, a more decorative bra, panties,  _ panties. Oh lord.  _ Thin lacy material of a cute coral pink adorned with bows, a following pair of pearl white sheer fabric. His mouth runs dry. Deep erotic black that looks nearly like fishnet.

 

It pains him to rip his eyes away before she notices hes staring and he almost rushes through his own basket of clothing to fold.

 

“Uugh, its just like, is it too hard to acknowledge I’m basically running the show there?”

 

“Mhmm” Ben nods, not an affirmation to her question but to note hes still listening. She just sighs in frustration.

 

A tone rings out through the room queueing both Ben and Rey to dig into their pockets and fish out their phones to see who’s was ringing.  _ Thank the stars its yours _ He selfishly thinks to see his screen is just the blank screensaver. Rey swipes her thumb across the screen and answers with a bright and happy “hello, this is Rey!”, a second of silence passes before she waves quickly at ben and ducks into the next room to talk privately. He assumes it was his father talking to her and his blood boils.

 

At least her back is turned. Deep in his stomach theres a violent demon rolling around, demanding to be satiated by depravity, it knows whats in his mind and he knows he cant hold himself back.

 

After casting a last glance her way to ensure the coast was clear Ben reaches over the uneven towers of clothing and picks up a piece of clothing, aiming for just a small layer beneath those on top to avoid it being noticed, and he pockets a pair of sky blue sheer panties with the same speed a shoplifting teen would.

 

She wont notice, surely, hes grown accustomed to hiding guilt from his face and shes admittedly quite naive. He should be able to hold onto these for at least a few days before tossing them beneath the sofa and tricking her into thinking she’d dropped them while doing the laundry. Its easy.

 

He finished his piles by the time Rey returned, a slight scowl on her face and pout to her lips. Part of him wants to ask but another part knows he would just be enraged knowing Han had probably been a dick to her over something trivial like he does.

 

“Thanks for your help Benny”

 

Her voice was a little tighter, withdrawn, or angry, he cant pinpoint, but shes emotional and needed some space. He helped carry away the linen and towels to place them where they belong before taking away his own stack of folded clothing to dump unceremoniously into an open drawer of his room. 

 

The door closes, feeling like the sound was too loud in his heating ears, and he turns the lock on the knob. Leaning his weight against the hard wood.

 

Ben had taken another step in the direction of his addiction and at this point couldnt care less. His fingers find the delicate light fabric in his pocket and he indulges in the softness of it, they’d surely not be the most comfortable and he knows women own certain garments more for the aesthetic purposes rather than comfort.

 

In the dim light of his room, lit by an artificial fluorescent bulb, the sky blue looks nearly white. His breath hitches when his fingers skim the crotch fabric.  _ These are hers. Shes worn these. This has been pressed up against her most private of places, and theyre in my hands now. _

 

It takes nearly all of his self control not to smother himself in Rey’s panties. His hands tremble as he holds them higher and closer.  _ Im really doing this. Im fucked. Im so gross. This is so fucking sick. -I need her-. _

He doesnt quite know where he wants them first, but settles to press them to his lips and inhale deeply through his nose. The boys eyes nearly roll back into his head, he felt overloaded, the scent of detergent was definite but an underlying musk was obvious to his senses. It was so very  _ Rey _ that it was driving him insane and already arousing him.

 

With no care for his restraint now Ben braved letting his lips part to mouth at the lightly worn crotch. He was growing unbearably hard, his mind melted to a point where he could barely hear the disgusted voice in the back of his mind and all that surrounded him was Rey’s scent like a dense cloud.

 

His shaking hand reaches down and palms his straining erection through his sweatpants, head leaning back and knocking on the wooden door as his eyes roll back. It was an agonising pressure, heat flooded through his veins and left his fingers with an anxious tremble at every passing stroke.

 

_ Rey _ , the aroused anxious mind began painting images behind his fluttering eyelids. Kneeling between her parted thighs, her heady scent exciting him and mouth eager to please and  _ ravage _ , though all he could feel on his tongue was damp material. He imagines her tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing his face against her clothed core, he needs to be closer, the vaulting desire in him makes him whimper against the fabric.

 

_ Rey Rey Rey _

 

The woman in his vision moans sweetly and he imagines she tastes like honey. Slick, dripping for him, keening “ _ Oh benny”  _ while her trembling thighs press against his ears. 

 

Ben feels his knees buckle at a particularly hard press of his palm and moves himself to his bed, it was too much, he  _ needed this _ , needed the release, needed the fantasy of Rey to feel as real as possible lest he goes insane. 

 

He shucks his pants past his hips and eagerly frees his weeping member, he feels compelled to bring the panties from his mouth to wrap the soft material beneath his hand and drag it along his cock. The sensation borders uncomfortable but at this point most of what hes feeling tells him hes  _ sick _ and  _ wrong _ but he knows this is what he needs, that he doesnt care how filthy it may be, so long as he can have her.

 

In his minds eye Rey is teasing him, her pert breasts peeking out from beneath a tank hes had pushed up to her neck, bouncing with the slow grinding rocking of her hips against his. She's dragging her clothed sex against his dick and soaking him with her dripping pussy, eyes holding his with her sassy little brow cocked and mockery under her breath, he thinks of her cooing his name again, “ _ Oh benny”  _ she’d tease “ _ already so close. Im practically milking you”. _

 

He loves how his body responds to the fantasy, another thick drip of precome oozes out into the panties and spreads wetness across himself, he practically purrs at the sensation with a lip trapped between his teeth. He wants to draw blood.

 

Tempting little fingers trace down his sternum, her eyes are hungry, and make their way to press fingertips to his sensitive head. He roughly rolls his thumb over it a few times for good measure. Rey’s fingers dont stop though, those  _ sinful _ digits play at the hem of her panties, passing down the front to slip into herself for a few good pumps before she returns to pull the soaked material to the side.

 

She doesnt let him inside of herself but instead continues to drag her wet cunt along his length, leaving the poor boy breathless. It takes no more than a few timed strokes of his hand before the mental overload and physical strain snaps inside him and Ben comes with a muffled grunt, spilling himself all over the dainty blue details of Rey’s panties.

 

He lays there, fully spent and panting, the world seemed to spin around him and never really settling into something solid, the edges of his vision wavered like heat. It had been one of the strongest orgasms he’d had in his years since puberty even began, and surely the most… creative.

 

The pit of his stomach was a thick pool of guilt. Satisfied, filthy guilt.

 

* * *

 

It doesnt take long for Ben to devise a plan.

 

Rey needed to become sick.

 

If things went as he wanted She’d be too ill to board the cruise, no traveling for Han and Rey, and he can enjoy her company for the short weeks of his break and go back to highschool with a refreshed mind and memories to play with when he wasnt paying attention in class.

 

However he didnt know quite how to do that, he cant contract the disease himself and spread it, that would be counterproductive and ruin the break entirely. No, he needed something that can cause symptoms without a risk of infection. 

 

He researches all he can, legal drugstore medications and definite side effects, less than legal drugs used for date rape, torture, getting high or forcing a detox, it depends how you used them really. But he had quite the selection to pick from.

 

A classmate of his is a known drug dealer among other things, he’d found him once stealing clothing from the girls change rooms during P.E class and kept him quiet with a fold of four $50s slipped into his locker a day later. Hes a boy with hard earned money and connections in a lot of places.

 

Ben contacts him through facebook, he already knows the more commonly used nicknames for certain things, though he feels like an absolute tool for using them, he only buys a few lots of drugs from him totaling to $200, if anything it feels like an equal deal considering how much he was paid for that time he found him being a pervert.

 

Other drugstore medication costed sufficiently less and he was relieved to have little to no questions asked of him by the young woman at the counter. He wasnt good at coming up with a story thats tangible, all he had to tell his classmate was “im planning on getting really fucked up” and that was enough.

 

Regardless, he has eight bottles of pills, two with false labels, one full of liquid, more than enough to keep Rey in a miserable state enough to call off the holiday. He hates to have to hurt her but it was for the sake of their love.

 

Ben plans the days, tomorrow will be her first dose, as minimal as possible, she wont notice if he slips something into her morning and afternoon coffee especially considering most of these pills were tasteless more or less.

  
  


Han comes home tonight. At 8pm the greying man steps through the door with dirtied boots, something Ben doesnt mind from Rey but finds particularly repulsive from his own father.

 

“Im home!” he shouts into the house. Great.

 

Ben leans back on the couch and waves at his father, the man barely sparing him a glance before he walks into the kitchen to find his young  _ wife _ . He can hear her sweet voice drop in tone when speaking to Han and something inside him relishes in the knowledge that she is short with him currently. 

 

He hears Han slip in pet names, cooing at her, “Come on babe, sweetie, _ honey _ , darling”, She doesnt care for them but sighs and gives up to the man. She lets him kiss her, lets him hold her and Ben watches with venom as his gnarled old hands cup her perfect rear and give her a hearty squeeze. He clenches his teeth so hard hes sure he’d chipped something.

 

* * *

 

The first dose left her nauseous with a twisted gut.

 

Han paid no mind to her as she raced to the bathroom and began to dryheave, Ben predicted this though and followed her in to hold her hair out of her face in the chance she does happen to throw up. It leaves her skin slightly paler and clammy with sweat. 

 

Downstairs he can hear Han shout something along the lines of “you ok?” but making no attempt to actually assure himself of that.  _ He truly doesn’t value her like she deserves. _

 

“Can you get me some water?” Rey asks him, voice meek and dry, she lifts her head and looks to him and he catches his breath for a moment at the sight of her dewy eyes. “Y-yeah”. He’d planned on doing so anyway, as part 2 of her dose needed to come shortly after this, he retrieves a glass from the kitchen and half fills it with cool water and as he makes his way to the bathroom again he slips three drops of tasteless cloudy liquid into the cup.

 

_ She wont notice. _

 

This will cause a fever gradually, paired with the last medication. 

 

Honestly Ben felt a tinge of excitement as he handed over the glass and watched her swallow it all down.  _ Shes so trusting of me, im corrupting her from the inside.  _ Poor Rey groans and rests her head against the rim of the toilet, mumbling to herself about how ‘fucking shit’ just now was. 

 

Ben comforts her with a warm hand on her back rubbing in gentle circles.

 

“Thank you Benny”.

  
  


It takes around an hour for Rey to put herself into her bed despite it being 1 in the afternoon. She’d had a few more bouts of dry heaving that left her with a headache and it was aggravated further by her rising temperature. She’d practically gone from perfectly normal in the morning to a miserable heap by the afternoon. 

 

_ Just as planned. _

 

Ben finds Han in the living room mulling over his laptop, hes looking at holiday destinations, hotels, bars, locations of interest. Clearly hes paying no mind do how his wife is currently bedridden and ill and again Ben’s loathing of his father sets in again. _ You dont care for her. _

  
  


Later that night he hears them argue. 

 

He is fine with it though because Rey is seething and despite her hoarse throat he can hear every sharp insult, every venomous remark, and he relishes in hearing her spit everything he too feels about the man right at him.

 

“ _ Fucking cheat!”  _

_ “Pervert!”  _

_ “Scammer!”  _

 

She mentions the offhand illegitimate child he has, his history of cheating on his past wife and the probability of his sleaziness now. Han bites back with volume, his words lacking the vibrancy that Rey’s did, but were heavy with his malcontent. 

 

He claims she’d be nowhere if he hadnt married her, as if he had saved her from a hard life. The only grace Han had given her was the ability to be with Ben, for him to have found her and for her to find out what it feels like to truly be appreciated and adored.

 

They bicker for almost an hour before she tells him rightly to ‘fuck off’ and kicks him out of the bedroom, Han only obeyed because he claimed he didnt want to get sick either.

 

_ You knew she was ill and didnt care till it could have affected you… _

 

Instead he leaves to go to a bar, to drink away his frustrations and probably get sucked off by some hussie in the bathroom like the class act he was.  _ Good riddance _ .

 

Ben decides that he too should rest, but leaves his bedroom door ajar to listen carefully in case Rey needed his help.

 

* * *

 

Han is a bitter man, a bitter man who holds a petty grudge.

 

“If you arent better by morning I’m leaving for the trip without you”

 

Ben hates him so very much.

 

He ensures the next dose is plentiful, he’d be damned if Rey had to go on a trip with such a man. A little suffering never hurt anyone.

 

* * *

 

“Hes a dick” Rey mopes. Han left this morning at 4am with both tickets in tow, he was true to his word and went on this trip alone. Ben was honestly expecting something like this, Han was never one to waste funds, so when he bought tickets for his cruise he wasnt going to let them go to waste from something ‘last minute’.

 

“M’ sorry” Ben offers. He sits on the rim of the bathtub while Rey, with her dewy tear streaked face, rests against the wall beside the toilet. She’d been throwing up, obviously due to Ben’s doing, and he takes pride in how she depends on him to keep her stable while emptying her aching stomach.

 

He likes having this sort of control, for Rey to depend on him for something.

 

She thanks him and takes a few squares of toilet paper to wipe at her wet cheeks.

 

“Was he like this with Leia?” Rey asks. 

 

_ No. never. He loved Mom, you are just a replacement to him. _

 

“No”

 

Ben noticed the differences easily. With Leia he made compromises, he sat at her bedside as the cancer chewed away at her brain, He’d only cheated on her once which Ben considers  _ reasonable _ for a man like him, and to Han’s excuse they were both incredibly drunk and high on cocaine. He bought Leia flowers on anniversaries and her birthday, He still took her out to dinner, He adored her.

 

Rey was a good fuck that Han got too comfortable with, too invested in. 

Somewhere his old mind had confused love with desire and familiarity.

 

_ You deserve so much better _ Ben wants to tell her,  _ You deserve me.  _

 

She sniffles. “Do you think he really loves me?”

 

Ben doesnt want to answer, he  _ knows _ the answer, but some part of him is afraid she would leave him if he were honest. He  _ needs her to stay here _ . “Possibly” he replies, the words are forced through his teeth. Rey has given up crying for now, and her stomach has more or less settled, so Ben guides her down the stairs to seat her on their sofa with a blanket draped over her form. 

 

He plays documentaries for her on the lifestyle channel, cute stories of animal rescues, and beauty DIYs, all bright colors and simplistic niceness to calm her aching heart and body. He brings her a mug of coffee, the first one hes delivered to her without drugs laced through it for the past few days, because theres no point keeping her unwell when he already has her right where he wants her. 

 

She thanks him with her gorgeous smile and he sits on the floor in front of her, not wanting to move her from her comfortable lounging. He takes no interest in the flickering screen images and just scrolls through social media on his phone, on the odd occasion feeling Rey readjust her position or whine from the lingering pains in her body till soon she is completely still. His dear mother had fallen asleep again.

 

Ben shamelessly stares at her sleeping face. He tells himself shes happier here with him, that to be with Han right now would just be a miserable three weeks with no escape, he tells himself she  _ wants  _ to be here with him. She didnt seem to actively seek out a remedy for her ailments, she just tried to sleep everything off.

 

_ Maybe she knew I was drugging her, maybe shes been playing along all this time?  _

 

Nonsense. Rey wasnt  _ that smart _ . She was perceptive, yes, but her trust in Ben made her naive to the truth of his actions. Regardless, she was in the palm of his hand, literally drinking from them anything that he held to her lips. 

 

Her brow twitched, the edge of her mouth tugging ever so slightly, and a light fluttering of her eyes beneath the lids. She was dreaming.  _ How cute. _ He wished he could see into her mind right now, to dissect her dreams and ideas,  _ does she ever have erotic dreams? What are they like? What does her subconscious bring before her that makes her wake gasping in a cold sweat?  _ He wants to be in them.

 

_ Dream of me as I dream of you. _

 

* * *

 

It takes almost 48 hours for Reys system to clear itself of the drugs and their ill effects, to her she had just made a speedy recovery, to Ben he’d managed to get her to detox and hid his stash of medications in a bag beneath his bed. Hoping he’d never have to use them again save for a particular orange bottle with a handful of pills. 

 

Rohypnol.

 

He didnt think he’d find a need to use it considering its general status as a rape drug. But his intention wasnt so cruel, nowhere near as depraved. He’d never force himself on Rey, but in some instances of his overbearing desire it would be better if she were out cold.

 

He slips it into a particularly  _ too  _ sweet mug of coffee, apologising and claiming to have used a spoon a bit larger than he was used to when making her brew, but Rey doesnt mind and gratefully swallows it all down.  _ So trusting. _

 

Within a few minutes she should be getting a bit dizzy, weak at the knees, maybe a bit of nausea again, and he will take the initiative to walk her upstairs to her bedroom, watching over her till she finally passes out.

 

She does just that. “Benny, help me up” she coos for him, her lids heavy and eyes swimming, he could see the effects clear as day on her face. He asks her if shes okay, like any good son should, and she replies with a nearly painful groan. Her feet dragged and he let himself bump her into the odd few items, her toes catch on the edge of the sofa and she nearly falls over.

 

“I dont feel too good” Rey whines to him as she takes a seat again to orientate herself.

 

_ Let me help you my love.  _

 

“Do you need more water?”  he asks.

 

“No.. jus… i wanna go to bed”

 

Her words were slurring somewhat and she swayed where she sat. The speed of her decline was exciting him, the control, the  _ power _ he has over her. Its so easy to make her dependent on him and too weak to fight back. 

 

“Would you mind if I carry you?”  _ i will even if you dont want to.  _

 

Without waiting for her yes or no Ben hooks an arm beneath her knees, another cupping behind her back, before lifting her up to his chest. She groans again, but he doesnt care, because he can feel her warmth permeating through her clothes and pressing against his body. She was delicate and small and needed him right now.

 

Now he is gentle, carrying her with care up to the master bedroom while Reys head rolled side to side with every bobbing step. She was drifting fast, practically incapacitated and drunk, in another few minutes she will be far from here.

 

Ben gently lays her out on the bedsheets and her arms reach out to hook around his neck, not letting him back away from her but to stare into her dewy half closed eyes. “Thank you benny” she probably thinks shes trying to hug him but from tightening her grip she brings Bens face closer to hers and he feels her sweet breath on his lips. He wants to kiss her, but the risk of her being aware still is too intimidating at the moment, so he sadly has to unwind her hands and let her rest back on the bed.

 

She lays whining and squirming on the sheets for another few minutes while Ben watches, standing just at the edge with his hands in his pockets flexing into tight fists over and over to resist touching her writhing body.

 

_ Soon _ .

 

Luckily she stills after another few minutes, not quite asleep but surely not responsive. He feels a cold sweat break out across his skin and leave his palms clammy. Finally he can feel the flesh hes desired for so long, the flesh he  _ deserved _ . He has worked hard for this, he’d even sacrificed her wellbeing to get to this point.

 

Ben breaths deeply before finally bringing his hand to stroke the hair from his mother's face, she doesnt respond, not a single twitch, and his anxiousness quickly fades to excitement.  _ Out cold _ . His fingers tremble lightly as he lets them slowly trace from her face to her neck, he sizes it up, cupping his whole hand around the delicate flesh and he feels her pulse weakly flutter against his fingertips. 

 

They continue, tracing down the front of her shirt, dipping between the valley of her breasts and stopping just above her navel. She is warm and pliant beneath his hands. He figures he can change her into her pyjamas, it may help in his story tomorrow morning when he tells her she got sick again and put herself to bed.

 

It almost pains him to stand and step away from her but he returns with haste and a loose top and shorts gripped in a tight fist. He slips his fingers beneath the hem of her top and feels the taught soft flesh of her belly, her defined sharp hip bones that were completely dwarfed by his massive hands, he felt so powerful to touch her, to really take into perspective how small she was compared to him.

 

His hands wander further, shaking from sheer adrenaline pumping through his body, till they skim the underside of her breasts. He’d never touched a woman, never felt the need nor desire to, not till  _ her _ , and he finds himself somewhat breathless at the discovery of how soft she can be. Both of her  _ perfect _ tits fit in the palm of each hand, he kneeded them gently and began to feel his cock stir at the sensations.

 

Even her cute small nipples were beginning to harden and press against his sensitive palms.

 

He absolutely  _ loved _ this feeling. 

 

It was like she was made for him, how else did she fit to perfectly to him? Ben slowly dragged her shirt up and over her head, exposing inch after inch of tantalizing skin to his sight. Her breasts were small but sweet and he delighted in how her breath hitched ever so slightly when he flicked his thumbs over her stiff nipples.  _ If only you could be awake for me. _ He easily imagines how she would moan or whimper from his ministrations. 

 

Next were her sweats, as he untied and dragged them down her thighs he couldnt help himself but to mouth gently at her collarbones, tracing his tongue down to lave her soft flesh and taste her sweet honey skin. 

 

Her panties were simple and minimalistic, not the sensual lace pieces he’d found through the laundry every so often, but were just as tempting. Every part of him screamed to strip her and claim her body entirely, the very thought of taking her here and now made his cock twitch painfully.  _ I am not a rapist. Im not a monster. She will come around to me eventually and I will take what is mine. _

 

As he peels her pants off her ankles and tosses them off the edge of the bed he decides to remove his own shirt, feeling much too overheated, too aroused, and he wanted to feel her skin against his own. 

 

Ben changes his position and moves to straddle Reys hips, hovering above her and staring down at her fragile exposed form. She was completely splayed out before him, naked and waiting, he can hear her cooing “ _ benny” _ in the back of his mind, reaching out for him with that gorgeous smile and welcoming him into her warmth. 

 

Where he once felt a nauseas guilt he now feels overwhelming desire,  _ I deserve this, she will love me, I am hers and she is mine. _ His own pants were untied with sure motions and lowered past his hips, dragging his boxers with them, to expose his painfully hard member.

 

Putting it into perspective now he can already tell when the time comes Rey will be a wonderfully tight fit, His breath stutters as he grips himself and gives a first hard stroke.

 

Yes, when she finally accepts him. Ben can picture it perfectly, settling himself between Reys parted thighs, her timid wavering sighs as he fingers her, slow and painful, stretching her as best he can to prepare her. How her cute trembling thighs would press to his hips as he positions himself at her dripping entrance, and the drawn out mewl of his name when he pushes himself in to the hilt. 

 

Ben groans, precome drips onto his fingers and he spreads it across his member, but notes the stray droplet or two that collected just below Reys navel. He is reminded again of his dreams of staining her, that is what he is doing now, staining her in his impure colors,  _ claiming her _ . 

 

He begins to stroke himself with fervour, he wants to paint her cute belly with his semen, leave a permanent mark on her that lets others know shes his, he wants to bite marks into her neck, her breasts, down her hips and her thighs,  _ anything _ !

 

_ Rey, Rey, Rey. _

 

His mouth descends on her own gentle lips, parted in sleep, and easy for him to claim. She tastes so sweet, shes barely aware of him slipping his tongue past her teeth, barely aware of anything right now, and he hears a quiet whimper leave her that makes him tighten his grip on his cock.

 

His panting and the gentle creak of the bed were the only sounds in the room but his mind was a mess of noise and images. Rey Moaning beneath him, the sinful sound of skin hitting skin, her little tits gently bouncing while she rides him, a hundred hands caressing her soft body, all of them his. He imagines his name branded on her thigh, a collar snapped around her neck, her tear streaked face when he pushes her over the edge again and again and again till she can barely move.

 

Ben comes with an uncontained shout, hips stuttering as he milks out every pleasant shock through his system. His creamy white seed is splattered across Rey’s chest, a generous globular form that drips from her right nipple down the slope of her breast, the image is sickly erotic to him.

 

_ Stained. Mine.  _

 

As if possessed he cleans his mess with his tongue, hed never even considered  _ eating his own come _ but it felt so fitting considering he was also tasting her skin mixed with his own essence. He didnt want to leave anything to be discovered by her either, She cant know just yet despite how desperately he wants her to, because even though he’d fantasised scenarios where shes encouraging of it he knows she is reasonable and will be utterly  _ repulsed _ .

 

He dips his tongue into her navel as he cleans his mess from her body, descending lower and lower, hes not sure if the salt hes tasting is his own semen or the beading of sweat from her own body. Ben continues lower still, dragging his teeth over her hipbone, he is tempted to leave a deep red mark for her to discover in the morning, he can lie and say she ran into her bedside table. His teeth nip and bite, followed by a hard suckle, and repeats himself till blood is drawn and leaves a deep red-purple flower beneath the skin.  _ Stained _ .

 

As he rises finally he surveys his work. Rey looks at peace, fast asleep and admittedly a tad red in the face, he likes to think shes having an erotic dream from the influence of his actions, a dream about  _ him _ . Her skin was left with a slight sheen of saliva and sweat and a very obvious bruise. A successful night of play.

 

_ Again, Again, do this again. _ Yes, he could do this again, many times over, how long till she figured it out? How long till she played along with him? 

 

He will just have to wait and find out.

 

Rey is changed into her pyjamas finally, taking much of Bens self control to stop caressing her skin and finally put the damn clothes on. He tucks her into the bed and leaves her with another deep kiss.

 

* * *

 

Ben was in the kitchen the next morning, the coffee maker already whirring loudly to grind coffee beans, admittedly it was hard for him to sleep last night, his dreams were confusing, plagued with corruption and filth once more, but pleasure also. And  _ Rey.  _ His hands leave marks of blood rather than oily black prints and she doesnt care a bit as his bloodied fingers plunge between her thighs. She mewls happily, she encourages it, bringing his other hand to hold her hip and return with a bright red handprint and a darker rose image in the center of his palm.

 

Sleep came but didnt stay long. Not when Rey whispers sinful things in his ears and wakes him in a cold sweat.

 

He hears the thumping of feet down the stairs and knows Rey is coming, he prepares himself for anything, part of him doesnt care if she knew, another part wanted to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness and show her he can please her. 

 

Rey waddles in with sleepy eyes, hair a mess, still in the loose pyjamas he dressed her in last night. An arm shifted beneath her shirt to scratch at her rib and exposed the slightly dimmed mark he left on her hip and his chest swelled with a sensation of fulfillment. 

 

“Good morning sleepy” Ben says, his demeanor was the same as yesterday, the same friendly son in law who just wanted to help. 

 

“Morn’n benny” Rey responds, voice cutely thick with sleep. She was so unaware, naive,  _ trusting. _

  
  
  


 

 

Ben hands her a mug of coffee.

  
  
  


 

 

“You put too much sugar in it again”

  
  
  
  


 

“Oh, did I? My bad”

**Author's Note:**

> Dont worry im already calling the police on myself.


End file.
